Talk:Samuel
The character model fits this character perfectly! I may make one or two minor edits to the model that Sprink let me use, like the usage of a monobrow. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 01:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He looks more like a Ganondorf to me. --Goldenshane 20:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) You may be right about that... --D Spenstar! 20:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) The hair is pretty identical to Will Powers, except for the colors. I imagined him as a gruff looking character who was a bleeding heart, though. Like Will Powers. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) And he became a hardened soul deprived of emotion due to his abusive brothers. I have a feeling that I'll like writing for this guy, a lot. --D Spenstar! 20:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I thought of taking the pic back, because I couldn't think up a character for a certain role for story 3. But I think I worked out a replacement character. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) What role would that be? --D Spenstar! 21:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *shifts eyes* A secret. XD I'm excited to post character pages, but it's not coming for a real long time. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Posting character pages is the most fun part of preparing for a new story, LOL. --D Spenstar! 21:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I like drawing the characters most, for preparing. Talents and fears lists are pretty fun, too. I have a good idea for the relaxed guys talents, already. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I like making the profiles and creating the personality. And searching for good names, LOL. --D Spenstar! 21:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I like making the elimination order the most. --TDIwriter 21:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't start with the order until I write a few chapters, find out who I like writing for the most, and coming up with at least one major plot point. Then I just fill in the blanks, though I usually re-fill them a lot. But I've been working on that, and I'll have you know that I didn't change my elimination order once for TDIn since I kicked off Eva! XD --D Spenstar! 21:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I come up with names first, then the elimination order is best on the names. Then I make personalities. --TDIwriter 21:33, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Really? I do elimination order after personalities are assigned. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Really....--TDIwriter 21:48, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I do my elimination orders after someone is eliminated and continue to add people after they're eliminated. --D Spenstar! 22:01, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm still in the elimination order. I do have the winner dicided though. --Goldenshane 22:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I usually start with the winner and the major plot point eliminations, and then fill in the holes afterward. --D Spenstar! 22:42, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't think about the plot or how people will be eliminated until a few hours before I write it....sometimes as I write it....and it still changes three times. --TDIwriter 00:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) At first I come up with only one or two major plot points to get me going, and create more as I write or before I write. In TDIn's case, the first major plot point was Damien rebelling from Craig. For this story, it's *SPOILERS*. --D Spenstar! 00:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm a freaking mess when it comes to writing, I don't plan anything at all....absolutley no plot at all...I just wing it. --TDIwriter 00:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC)